Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Clankriege/@comment-31407450-20170728145157/@comment-31407450-20170804114241
Ok, interessanter Punkt, dem wir uns nähern. Und ja, haben tatsächlich zuvor einiges an Konsens gehabt und ein unterschiedliches Verständnis der Begrifflichkeiten.Für mich, und ich kenne wirklich sehr viele andere die das ähnlich wie ich sehen, sind das keine Synonyme. Also ein OCA ist ein OCA, wie das Akronym es auch hergibt = one canon account. Dieses Dorf hat nur eine Kanone, kein Interpretationsspielraum möglich. Jedes Dorf, was mehr hat, ist kein OCA. OCAs sind die Extremform engineerter Accs. Rushen hat nichts mit CW-Orientierung zu tun - rushen ist grundsätzlich erstmal nur das Gegenstück zum maxen, wenn man das RH ausbaut, obwohl noch nicht alles gebaut ist. Da kommt es aber auch nicht auf einige fehlende Elemente an, meine Meinung. Aufgrund des Grauraums ebenfalls schwierig zu diskutieren. Du kennst doch sicherlich diese klassisch gerushten Dörfer. Rushen: die Motivation dahinter ist schnell mit dem RH voranzukommen, ohne die Konsequenzen abschätzen zu können. Hintergrund vom Rushen ist Unwissenheit und unbewusstes Ausbauen. Hintergrund von Engineering ist Wissen um die Konsequenzen, zu welchem Grad auch immer, und bewusstes Ausbauen. Für mich ist das eine sehr klare Abgrenzung. Und warum Engineering nicht gleichbedeutend mit CW-Orientierung ist, habe ich ziemlich sicher im Verlauf dieses Threads verdeutlichen können.CW-Orientierung ist der Oberbegriff für Engineering (nicht jedoch maxen) und alle Formen der CWs wie competitive Warring, Winstreaks, Clanlevelpushen als auch tatsächliche Farm Wars (Phänomen nur 1&2 für Loot anzugreifen) und natürlich die, die wirklich nur Spaß CWs machen. Engineering spielt hierbei lediglich in den Winstreak-Ansatz und bei den Clanlevelpushern hinein, kann, muss aber auch nicht. Also eigentlich ist Engineering auf gleicher Ebene wie Maxen und dann gibt es verschiedene Arten, wie man CW-orientiert spielen kann. Vermischen das etwas in der Diskussion. Ich schreibe hier meist aus dem Bauch heraus, könnte man sicherlich noch besser voneinander abgrenzen, wenn man drüber nachdenken würde. Wenn ich schreibe ein RH10 geht auf ein RH9, dann geht es nur um die Offensive des 10ers und um die Defensive des 9ers. Das jeweils andere ist lediglich vor dem Hintergrund der Engi-Diskussion sinnvoll. Für eine Betrachtung von Mauern etc. s.o. kann es aber losgelöst ergfolgen. Deswegen habe ich oben geschrieben: RH10 mit den entsprechenden Truppen seiner RH-Stufe. Aber sind uns glaube einig, ohne konkrete Dorf-Infos ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass wir aneinander vorbeireden. Ja verstehe ich, dass Engi-Konzepte i.V.m. mit dem Setup einen Unterschied ausmachen können. Jedoch, je höher die RHs in einem CW, desto unwahrscheinlicher werden 100% Kriege. Wer zu oft 100% erzielt bzw. gedrückt bekommt, sollte eher das Dorf weiter ausbauen und voranschreiten, da die Schwierigkeit dann steigt. Und ja, das MM passt in den meisten Fällen, aber halt zu wenig, und v.a. wenn Engis ins Spiel kommen funktioniert es eben nicht. Bin bei dir, eine reine Farben-Betrachtung des RHs, wenn es sich nicht um auf der RH-Stufe maximierte Accs handelt, führt zu nichts. Ja, bin bei dir. Deswegen versuche ich ja sachlich zu diskutieren. Und wenn mal wieder irgendjemand voll emotional über die Rusher, bzw. eher Engis ;), meckert, dann musst du glaube einfach damit umgehen können, wenn du das Spiel auf diese Weise spielen möchtest. Wollte es erst bei dir auf der Wall schreiben, aber will nichts anheizen - es ist für dich tatsächlich nicht einfach, neue Leute über das Wikia in den Clan zu bekommen - aber das liegt nicht an dir persönlich oder an den anderen, die dir den Erfolg madig machen wollen. Geht nur um den Punkt Engineering, der von vielen, wie auch mir, etwas argwöhnisch, bedenklich, zweifelhaft, anrüchig aufgefasst wird. Bitte keines der Wörter krumm nehmen, eher ein softer Versuch der Deklarierung ;) Möchte nur darauf hinaus, dass du Leute werben über Engis niemals wirklich erfolgreich betreiben kannst, vielleicht fallen ein paar wenige ab, kannst du besser beurteilen. Aber die Diskussion hier und woanders wird sich nicht ändern. Bin ich hier raus, oder Rokamo, oder Bone, Schatt3n, wie sie alle heißen, kommen die nächsten. Das liegt einfach am Beigeschmack des Engineerings. Gegen wen kämpft ihr gerade? Danke für die Auskunft.Apropos Hunt: Golden Goblins hat gestern Abend Krümml, ein dt. Clan der zwischen Winstreak-Optimierung und competitive hin und her schwenkt, gehunted. Zufällig weil sie 50 Wins haben ;) Also grundsätzlich sind die Grauzonen echt schwierig, vor allem es schriftlich zu erklären ist nicht so einfach. Möchte nur sagen, auch in der competitive Scene ist nicht alles Gold was glänzt ;) Aber es gibt sehr viele, die "vernünftig" ticken. Zum PS: Habe dir doch erklärt, warum maxen auch sinnvoll für CW-orientierte Spieler sein kann, steht oben. Wenn du von deiner Denke CW-Orientierung = Engineering oder Winstreakfokus mal abweichen würdest, kämest du zur gleichen Schlussfogerung wie ich. In der CW-orientierten Welt gibt es eben noch viel mehr Spielmöglichkeiten, die du jedoch versuchst auszuklammern - das funktioniert doch so nicht. Und ich betrachte mich persönlich wohl sehr stark als CW-orientiert, sehr sogar - möchtest du mir hoffentlich nicht absprechen ;) Im Gegensatz zu dir sage ich ja: es haben alle Platz in der CW-orientierten Welt. Die Nutzung engineerter Accs, um auf Ziele wie Winstreak oder Clanlevelpushen einzuzahlen, ist eben nur eine Teilmenge von CW-Orientierung.